headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Swamp
| image = | classification = Miscellaneous | franchises = Man-Thing Super Friends Swamp Thing | films = | programs = Challenge of the Super Friends Swamp Thing | comics = Man-Thing Vol 1 Man-Thing Vol 2 Man-Thing Vol 3 Man-Thing Vol 4 Man-Thing Vol 5 Swamp Thing Vol 1 Swamp Thing Vol 2 Swamp Thing Vol 3 Swamp Thing Vol 4 Swamp Thing Vol 5 | characters = Alec Holland; Curt Connors; Ted Sallis | related = Swamp monsters }} A swamp is an icky place filled with muck, mud, water and vegetation. It is a perfect habitat for alligators, insects and whatever freakish swamp monster might come crawling up out of the woodwork... like Swamp Thing!. If you wanna get a good idea of what swamp life is like, take a ride down to good ole Houma in Louisiana. You can also find some sweat-have swamplands just outside of New Orleans over in "Cajun Country". On the Super Friends cartoon series, the super-villain group known as the Legion of Doom used the swamp aa their base of operations. This is where they concealed their flying headquarters, the Hall of Doom, which they would submerge beneath the murky waters, and rise whenever they were active. Strangely enough, there was always this one single alligator, who would come along to check out what the Legion were doing. The one member of the team who likely approved of this chosen locale was Solomon Grundy, who was once human, was killed in the swamp, and then resurrected as a reanimated swamp monster. In the Tales from the Crypt episode "Staired in Horror", a criminal named Clyde flees from Sheriff's men in the Louisiana bayou until he reaches a dilapidated plantation house. Not all swamps are exclusive to the planet Earth. Other worlds produce swamps as well, even in a galaxy far, far, away. The planet known as Dagobah, which is where retired Jedi Master Yoda spent the last of years of his life, was largely swamp land. Yoda had grown to like it however, and took offense when Luke Skywalker referred to as a "slimy mudhole". Characters who live in the swamp Groups that hang out in the swamp Appearances Comics * Adventure Into Fear 11 * Adventure Into Fear 17 * Amazing Spider-Man 6 * Batman: Shadow of the Bat 39 * Doctor Strange Vol 2 48 * Evil Ernie 0 * Jungle Action 1 * Man-Thing Vol 3 1 * Man-Thing Vol 4 1 * Marvel Two-In-One 42 * Menace 5 * Monsters on the Prowl 15 * Preacher 10 * Savage Tales 1 * Star Wars 43 * Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2 * Swamp Thing 1 * Swamp Thing 2 * Swamp Thing 10 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 6 * Swamp Thing Vol 2 37 * Tales of the Zombie 1 Television * Challenge of the Super Friends: Swamp of the Living Dead * Preacher: Sokosha * Six Million Dollar Man: Operation Firefly * Spider-Man: Where Crawls the Lizard * Star Trek: The Next Generation: Shades of Gray * Tales from the Crypt: Staired in Horror Films * DinoCroc * Land of the Lost * Leatherface: The Texas Chainsaw Massacre III * Return of Swamp Thing * Son of Dracula * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi * Swamp Thing (1982) Books * Star Wars Adventures, Volume 3: Luke Skywalker and the Treasure of the Dragonsnakes Notes * Swamps redirects to this page. See also Gallery